oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 17--"Otis Fills In"
(*sigh* I really should start making these in video format. I guarantee you my video reactions would be much more extreme than what you read here. (Maybe I can with my new phone and a Dailymotion app...hmm...) Anyway, let's dive right into this thing. IDEK, Hypocritical Humor because Otis never wanted to do OddTube. --Every side character ever. Well, maybe four. --"Do you know what it's like to be the village idiot?"--something I read in an MLP comic by Snails that went something like that --YYYYYYYYY'YYYYYYYYYY' (*promptly screams and runs out of the school*) --"I asked her if she was sure she had it, and she sent me this picture." Because he has to confirm he really has to host it--like really, REEEEALLY has to host it--before he must. --In response to Olympia's photo: --Oh man that would make a great episode! Just have everyone diagnosed with polka-dot-itis and just let Otis be the sole survivor and the one who CURES ALL. It would be good character development too. Yep, deffo vouching for an episode. --Ha, not even the neglected background agents are here! Nice touch! --Otis, I think we get it, there's no one nowhere. Not even Ms. O is around if he's mentioning everyone which means even the non-canonically immortal fall prey to illnesses. Taking notes, fandom? --"Like, I can't get the camera around." EXCUSE ME U MOST CERTAINLY CAN I SAW THAT BTS PHOTO IT DOESN'T LIE --"I guess today would be a pretty good day for villains to break in." Let me recite a quote from Scootaloo: "You never tempt worse! Never!" --"Shouldn't have said that." That's our Otis! --"I moved the camera for variety." Sure, Otis may know how to break the fourth wall, but Olympia does it with such subtlety you don't even know what's coming. Otis is just...crazy inexperienced at it. --Unlike substitute teachers who get a list of things to do for the class, Otis was not handed an OddTube roster. *OddSins ding* --And apparently Olympia is the only one who can man the graphics. Otis can just...read from a cue card. --And also, you need math in this weird complex sponsor thing that isn't complex at all why did I even say that. --"And not this stapler." AND HE HOLDS UP A TAPE DISPENSER OMFG YES --Otis has a dangerous obsession with scissors... --"I just rewatched that and I just realized this is a tape dispenser." How...? He can't be reading from a basic script, no way... --He was given a verbal roster. (*slow applause*) --How did he get inside the Lab if it has a force field that requires the work of two people just to get in? --"Let's take a moment of silence to remember the loss of over 100 hard-working agents..." (Actually, let's take 3) --Can someone tell me what that red thing is he's pushing? Is it a radio of some kind? --"Sorry I'm not a performer like Olympia..." --''"KEEP ON KEEPIN' OOD IS BEST CATCHPHRASE DOE'' --Wait, wait...did he just try to turn the camera off- OH SWEET CHEESE IT'S meeeeeeep ODD SQUAD AFTER DARK OMFG YES THIS IS WHAT I NEED (*SOBS AGGRESSIVELY*) --Excuse me, I choked on a curly fry... --''TBRFH i'm dyign this is so good i swear'' "I wasn't sold until started dancing. I wasn't sold until then." --I can guarantee the majority of you reading this have that one friend who dances at their desk when no one's around. --He only did a few pages of paperwork then said "SCREW IT I'M WASTING MY LIFE ON THIS MEEEEEEP WHEN I COULD BE DAAAAAAAAANCING" --He keeps looking around like someone's gonna barge in when NO ONE IS HERE B/C THEY'RE ALL SICK YOU DOOF --''OH MY GOD HE JUST MADE IT RAIN ON HIMSELF GUYS MEEEEEEP HONESTLY THIS IS SO MEEEEEEP GOOD IT'S A GOLDEN TREASURE KEEP IT CHERISH IT FOREVER BECAUSE HOLY MEEEEEEEEEP'' Alternate caption: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mdoFkxJEojI If you want an alternate song that fits what Otis just did... --'ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK SAY AMEN SON, AMEN SON, AMEN SON' --*even louder applause from those people in the back* --"Why is there a light-" ---- Okay, so to be honest, this video definitely deserves the top spot on the ladder. Honestly, it was boring, and then it got SO MUCH BETTER. I have a new appreciation for Otis now. See you all next week, keep on keepin' ood! (Also apologies for the reaction photos and for a close-up of my ugly face + why are there so many fill-in vids? Is it gonna be a trend? Curious) Category:Blog posts